


Three Non-Love Letters

by Basmathgirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Letters, LiveJournal Prompt, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: Three brief (and quite silly) letters involving Doctor Who characters.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Three Non-Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** these were written so long ago, I'm sure nobody cares by now  
>  **A/N:** these were written for a **bbcland** challenge back in 2011, but I misread the prompt as being 'letters' rather than 'love letters'. Oops! Anyway, I've just found them, so here they are.

Dear Davros,

I don’t know what your game is, mate, but if you ever point that evil finger at me again I shall have your guts for garters! Not only that, but me and my best friend will sue the living backside off you! 

Well, we would if you had a backside. On second thoughts, make that the back wheels we’d sue off you.

Yours non-affectionately,

Ms Donna Noble  
[Aka the DoctorDonna]

-o-o-

Dear Sir Doctor of Tardis,

It has come to our notice that your library book “The Ginger-Pink Side of Flowering Arranging Volume 6” is now overdue. Would you please rectify this oversight immediately.

Yours faithfully,

The Library

-o-o-

Dear Captain Harkness,

Welcome to the wonderful world of the Game Station. 

We hope you enjoy your stay with us, and may we take this opportunity to remind you that the Game Station has many facilities to entertain you whilst entertaining us in kind.

Yours sincerely,

The Editor


End file.
